Controlling My Heart
by Erik'sLittleLottie
Summary: Erik wants to show Christine just how much control he has over her...


**Controlling My Heart – Written by SacredBird**

**Chapter One**

"Do you, Raoul de Chagny, take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do." Raoul looked over at Christine, his eyes shining with love and happiness.

"Do you, Christine Daae, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?" the priest intoned. Christine smiled, meeting Raoul's gaze.

"I do." She answered. Raoul squeezed her hand gently and she gave him a small smile.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Raoul leant in, lifted Christine's veil over her head, and kissed her gently. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again. From the stands where their friends and family were gathered, cheers arose. Only two people did not join in the festivities. One man, Raoul's brother, stood with his arms crossed as he watched the happy couple. After a while, he tore the white carnation from his pocket and stamped on it, meeting Raoul's gaze before turning on his heel and walking off.

The other man, dressed in a black coat and hat, stood in the shadows, unnoticed by anyone. His eyes had hardly left the bride's shining form since she had begun the walk down the isle. He sighed, and shook his head, never taking his eyes from her. Slowly, she sensed that someone was watching her. He watched as she turned and started when she saw him. He saw her pull at her new husband's arm, trying to grab his attention as the uninvited guest melted into the shadows.

**Chapter Two**

Christine stared into the trees. "He was there, Raoul… I swear, I'm not making it up." Raoul sighed, and took her in his arms.

"I'm sure your not. Its alright… he can't come after us now. We're safe… you're safe from him now." He tried to reassure her. She nodded slowly.

"Perhaps you're right… but then, why would he be here?"

"To see you get married." Raoul answered simply. Christine shook her head.

"No. It has to be more than that. He's watching us, Raoul… I'll never be free."

"You _are_ free, Christine… I swear to you, you will not be pulled back to his power."

"Do you swear to me?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I do." He kissed her gently. "Now, forget this nightmare… it is over, Christine. We have our whole lives ahead of us. Let us start a new."

That night, Christine stood at the window, looking out to the gardens of the De Chagny Estate. She was still dressed in the gown Raoul had picked out for her. She was lost in thought; thoughts of her dark angel filled her mind. His music resounded in her head, and as much as she wanted to rid herself of it, she found it almost impossible to do.

"Christine…" Raoul came up behind her and placed his hands on her waist gently, kissing her hair.

"Raoul." She turned to him and kissed him passionately. He lifted her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed they shared, gently laying her on it, lowering himself on top of her as he continued to kiss her. He kicked off his shoes and took off hers, before kissing her again. His hands went to the back of her dress and he undid the first couple of buttons. He slid his hands over her neck and rested one on her throat, the other went to the back of her head, supporting it as he kissed her. The hand on her throat travelled down to her chest, and he rested it on her heart, feeling it beating beneath him.

"Raoul… don't…" Christine turned her head aside as Raoul tried to kiss her neck. He pulled back slightly.

"Christine, what's wrong? It's our wedding night. I thought…" he trailed off, and sat up, taking her in his arms. "You know what? It doesn't matter. If you don't want to, we don't have to."

"Its just…" _It was bad enough knowing HE was watching that night before the performance… then he forbade me ever to touch you in that way again…. I should at least honour some of the promises I made to him, if nothing else. _She thought, sighing again. She turned to Raoul, and rested her head on his shoulder. "I guess… I've been kept… I don't know." She admitted, twirling a strand of hair round her finger. Raoul reached up and untangled it gently, kissing her finger.

"You've been kept innocent so long you're worried about that innocence being lost?" he asked softly, kissing her. She pulled back again.

"N… no. I- I made a promise to Erik…" she heard the slight intake of breath as she mentioned Raoul's rival. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have-"

"No. It's alright. I want to know." He said softly, watching her.

"I made a promise… he… he saw us that night we… almost…" she swallowed.

"He was there?" Raoul asked, concern clear in his voice.

Christine nodded. "He watched… he said he saw the whole thing… he was so angry…"

"_He watched!" _Raoul asked incredulously. Christine nodded.

"He said… he said that he would kill you for - for trying to taking my…" she let the word go unsaid, unable to bring herself to say it. "And he said if you ever touched me again… he would know." She swallowed, looking up at Raoul. "He made me swear never to come near you again in any way approaching anything, even though I told him when I asked you to stop, you did …" she sighed. "I… can't, Raoul. I promised him…"

"You… he… _I'll kill him!" _Raoul raged, starting to get up, but Christine pulled him back down.

"No Raoul. Please, don't. He let me go with you, didn't he? Surely that should be enough. We stopped… we didn't go any further than kissing and… that should settle his anger… We're together…" Raoul turned to her.

"Christine, love doesn't work like that. You can't go and let someone take control of your love-life… my God, he's controlled you for long enough! Now, even now when you're away from him, he's still controlling you!"

"Don't say that…" Christine pleaded with him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Why not? Its true." He moved away from her slightly, staring at the wall.

"No, its not. It can't be… he doesn't… he couldn't…" she was boarding hysteria, and Raoul turned to her, putting his arms around her, and held her tightly.

"Its alright, its alright… shhh… I'm sorry Christine, I shouldn't have said what I did." She began to weep. "Oh Christine, please don't cry…" he stroked her hair gently, methodically. Slowly her sobs subsided, and she turned to him, kissing him gently on the mouth. Her actions had caught him by surprise, and he looked down at her. "Christine?"

Christine took his hands in hers and began to kiss him with passion, deepening the kiss with every passing moment. He let her take full lead, giving her the option of stopping if she didn't want to go any further. She kissed his neck and then his shoulders as she began to undo the zip of his trousers. "Christine… are you sure?" he asked, watching her.

"Shhh…" she moved up to his mouth again, kissing him passionately. She straddled him, and took his hands in hers again, gently placing them on her back, silently giving him permission. He began to undo the buttons on her dress slowly, marvelling at the softness of her skin. Up until now he had only really kissed her - well, save for that one night… but he had kept that memory locked away, sacred as it was, believing that it would be their only night when they were truly together. He had never dreamed… The buttons finally were all undone and he gently slipped the dress down her body, and lifted up her bodice, kissing her gently, moving up her, trailing kisses on the delicate, flimsy material of her bodice.

"Oh Christine…" he whispered, as she undid the buttons on his shirt, pulling it off his shoulders and running her hands over his chest. Her heart was pounding. She was going against her Angel of Music… going against what he specifically forbade her to do. But did she care? _Yes…_ no. She quickly squashed the offending thought away. No, she didn't. To prove the point she took Raoul's trousers off, and pulled his boxers down, kissing just below his belly button, and trailing kisses up his chest until she met his mouth again. Raoul wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her again, gently unlacing her bodice and removing it. He ran his hands over her body and pulled her closer, savouring in her touch.

"Raoul…" she moaned softly, leaning into him and wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him to her.

"_Christine_…" he whispered, trailing a hand down her body, the other wrapped in her hair and lacing his fingers into it.

"_Kindly remove your hands, Monsieur._" the voice appeared from nowhere, and Raoul froze, protectively wrapping Christine in his arms. "_I would prefer you not to touch what is mine…"_

"You let her go - she's with me now." Raoul spoke up, still holding Christine.

"No. She is MINE." Christine looked up, clinging to Raoul.

"Wh-where are you?" she whispered, trembling. "Why… why would you do this?"

"Leave her be, demon!" Raoul shouted, his eyes full of anger. "You have no control over her any more."

"Oh?" The voice became more persuasive, more musical as it addressed Christine. "Come to me, my angel… but first, put on your bodice and dressing gown." Christine slowly got up and did what the voice bid. She stood in front of the mirror dressed in nothing but what he had asked of her, and watched, dazed, as suddenly Erik appeared, dressed in his trademark black cloak and hat. Raoul scrambled up from the bed,

"Christine!" he went to go to her, but Erik grabbed her hand and they disappeared into the mirror before Raoul could do anything. "CHRISTINE!" Raoul screamed. He ran to the mirror, trying to get in. But there was no way. Christine had gone.

**Chapter Three**

"How _dare_ you disobey me!" Erik thundered, pulling Christine along the dark passageways. "How _dare you!"_ he turned to her and shook her hard. "What were you thinking! After I forbade you! How _dare_ you even consider disobeying me! ANSWER ME!" He yelled, throwing her to the ground. Christine couldn't. Tears were running down her face, her whole body was trembling. Without another word, Erik picked her up in his arms, and carried her to his house under the Opera. He carried her to her old room - which had been left untouched since she had left him. He dumped her on the bed and went to the cupboard.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a small, trembling voice. Erik came out holding a pair of handcuffs. Her eyes widened.

"Doing what I should have done before that damned boy gets there first." He handcuffed her to the bed, and ripped her dressing gown off her, leaving her in nothing but the bodice.

"Erik… please…" she trembled, trying to curl up into a ball, trying to make herself as small as she could, huddling at the top of the enormous bed. He sat on her and stretched her legs out behind him. Pulling a long rope out of his pocket, he tied her legs to the other end of the bed so she was full length. He smiled, looking down at her.

"You know, Christine… you really are an amazing creature…" he leant in and kissed her. "But I should save you… at least until his filth has washed off you…" he murmured. He stood up and went to the cupboard again, getting out a blanket and placing it over her.

"You… you cant leave me like this… Erik…" he smiled.

"Oh Christine, you seem to have forgotten… I can do _anything I want_. Anything I wish to do with you, I can and rust me when I say I will…" he knelt down and pulling the blanket aside, kissing her stomach gently, smiling as he heard her breaths shorten. He put a hand on her chest, hearing her heart thump. He lowered himself on top of her, still fully clothed, and claimed her mouth. He smiled, knowing that even Raoul had not taken this liberty yet…

"Oh God… Raoul… save me…" he heard her whisper as he let his lips slide over her arm. He laughed.

"Oh, they wont save you…" he said quietly. He stretched and felt her cringe beneath him. "Christine…" he put a hand under her head, bringing it forward, he kissed her again. He got up, and let his hands trail over her legs behind him. He felt her protesting moan, and silenced her with a kiss. "This needn't be unpleasant for you, Christine." He whispered in her ear. "In fact, you could end up enjoying it very much… perhaps asking for it, in the end."

"Never…" she gasped. "I belong… to Raoul…" she tried to curl up again, but succeeded in only moving Erik, as he almost fell off her. He lay flat on her and pinned her to the bed, as she thrashed about, trying to free herself.

He sat up again. "I can see that I will have problems with you…" he said, sighing. "A pity… I wish only to pleasure you, Christine… and pleasure you I shall, with or without your consent." He stood up and went to a drawer, pulling out a large handkerchief. Christine's eyes widened even more, if that was possible.

"Erik… what are you going to…" he silenced her by gagging her.

"I am truly sorry, Christine." He said. "And I am also sorry for this…"

Christine watched as Erik went back to the drawer and pulled out a black, thick scarf. He came up to her and put the scarf over her eyes, wrapping it several times before tying it securely. Her whole world had gone dark, and all she could focus on now was the sense of touch, smell, what she could hear. Suddenly music began to play; she recognised it as one of the songs she had sung with Erik. Her hands were untied, and she felt her bodice being removed. She dare not move, for she could not have seen where she was going, even if by some miracle she escaped him.

She felt a weight on her and realised Erik must be sitting on her again, for she could feel the movement coming and going as he moved up and down her. She let out a small shudder as he breathed on her bare feet, and gasped as he took her stomach in his mouth, sucking on it, his hands rubbing her hips gently. She closed her eyes and let herself revel in the sensation.

"My innocent Angel…" she heard him whisper. She tried to speak, but was cut off by the gag. Instead all that came out was a moan. And she did not want him to think she was enjoying this, for she wasn't… _you know you are, Christine… and that is what you love about this… the fact that it is so… different. Raoul would never touch you like this… for Erik, it is all about making _you_ enjoy this moment… _ Christine tried to deny the small voice in her head, telling it she only wanted Raoul… saying that this was anything _but _pleasurable for her… she didn't want this. But as Erik moved up and down her, trailing both fingers and mouth down her body, she could not deny her feelings.

"Angel…" she gasped, as he sucked on her neck. "Oh… Angel…"

Erik lifted his head at Christine's moans. No doubt she was trying to speak, to tell him to stop. He sighed, and moved to untie the gag. The words that met his ears were not the words he was expecting to come from her. "Don't stop…" she whispered. He gave a small chuckle. Well… who knew Christine Daae would ever encourage this? He wished he could untie her blind-fold so he could see the look in her eyes - the key to her emotions, but he was not done playing with her senses yet. He supposed, however, that he should comply with her wishes. After all, this night was meant to be about pleasuring her… he slid down her body again, enjoying the gasp he elicited from her as he trailed kisses down her. He reached her stomach and kissed it gently, playing his fingers over it, then let his tongue roll over it, enjoying the moans of pleasure coming from her. He had always known that Christine's most sensitive spots lay on her stomach and her spine… "More…" she whispered, closing her eyes. He smiled, and sat up, pressing his hands on her stomach, rubbing it gently. He then got off her and went to the head of the bed, running his hand over the blind fold.

"Enough." He said simply. He went to her and took the handcuffs off her hands, freeing her slightly. He undid the blind-fold and was amused to see her face flushed, passion and lust swirling in her startling blue eyes.

"Erik…" she whispered his name. "Don't… don't stop…" he chuckled. He supposed he could give her one more joy… he sat on her again and moved down her body, watching as her eyes followed him and she struggled to sit up. He licked her stomach and then sucked on it, moving down her body and kissing just below her belly-button, watching as her hands gripped the side-boards, and she moaned in pleasure. He carried on for a few moments, then swung his leg over her and slid off the bed. He got the blanket and put it over her, smiling at the look of disbelief and dismay on her face.

"Goodnight, Christine…" he said quietly in her ear, kissing her softly before going over to the music and turning it off, before switching off the light, leaving Christine in the dark, and walking out of the room.

**Chapter Four**

Christine lay there. _What just happened here?_ She asked herself. One minute, she had been in absolute bliss… the next, she had been plunged into darkness. Erik's sweet touch had gone… and she was left alone. Was she still tied? Her hands were free… but no. She looked down and saw that her feet were still locked in the handcuffs to the bedpost. She sighed and laid down, closing her eyes. A few moments later, she heard Erik come back in. She opened her eyes and watched him. In one hand he held the keys to the handcuffs, in the other a feather.

_What on earth would he want with…_ her thoughts trailed off as he began to flick the feather back and forth across her chest, then on the tips of her breasts, which showed just above the bodice. _Oh…_ she sighed in pleasure, and looked up at him, pulling him to her and kissing him passionately. He chuckled, and shook his head. Pocketing the feather, he stood up and undid her chains. He went into the wardrobe he had selected for her, and pulled out a silk night-gown. He placed it on the bed next to her.

"Erik…" she whispered, but was silenced by his finger on her lips. She lowered her eyes and began to dress, aware of his eyes on her. When she had finished, he came up to her and did up the hooks on the back of the night-gown, kissing her neck softly. He smiled, and moved away, standing back to look at her.

"An Angel… as always." He said with a soft smile, watching her. She flashed a smile, but it soon faded at his next words. "I should return you to the Vicomte. No doubt he will wonder where his wife will have got to…"

"But…" Christine began but he shook his head.

"No more questions. And no more of _that_ either." He chuckled again. "Now, sleep… I am sure you are quite tired with your… activities tonight." He smiled and turned, striding over to the door and opening it. He turned to her. "Goodnight, Christine… sleep well. Pleasant dreams." He gave her a brief smile before turning and leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

Christine watched, slightly confused, but shrugged, and climbed into bed. She looked up at the ceiling as she tried to still her mind and calm her racing heart. It took a long time before her eyes slowly closed and she drifted off into sleep…

**Chapter Five**

"Christine, Christine wake up." Christine awoke to find herself back in the bed she and Raoul now shared in his family's mansion. His youthful features were smiling down at her as he brushed a strand of her hair away from her face. "Morning." He said softly. She looked up at him.

"Last night…" he put a finger on her lips.

"Hush. I don't want to even think about it. The important thing is that you're here and he's gone…he didn't harm you, did he?" he asked, looking down at her. She shook her head.

"N-no…" she remembered Erik's kisses, and inwardly sighed. "No, he didn't hurt me, Raoul."

"Thank God…" Raoul murmured, and took her in his arms. "I couldn't bare for anything to happen to you… if he hurt you in any way, I would hate myself… I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.

"He wouldn't hurt me, Raoul." Christine spoke softly. "Capture me, yes. But never hurt me. At least… not intentionally." Raoul shook his head.

"Well I'll believe you. You know him better than I. But still, I don't want you near him again…" he leant in and kissed her. "You understand, don't you?"

"Of course." She replied, kissing him back.

"Good…" he kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her, tightening his grip. "I don't want anything to happen to you…"

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled, kissing her gently. "I know…" she whispered. _But something already DID happen to me, Raoul… something I can never explain to you… let alone myself._

They continued to kiss until a delicate cough was heard. Raoul broke the kiss and looked towards the direction of the noise.

Christine silently groaned. There stood Raoul's pompous brother, Phillipe, with a revolted look on his face. Ever since Christine had married Raoul, Phillipe had clearly expressed his disapproval of her relationship with Raoul, several times trying to make out that Christine had carried on affairs with people they knew. Luckily, Raoul didn't believe him, they both knew Christine loved her husband too much to deceive him. _At least… until last night…_

"Phillipe?" Raoul asked, keeping his arms around Christine, holding her in position.

"Raoul, are you sure that's entirely appropriate. Really, Christine will start to think she's an equal to you… after all, she is only a-"

"Wonderful person." Raoul interrupted with a glare. Christine slid from his lap onto the sofa, looking up at him. "She is a wonderful person - and she _is_ equal to me, Phillipe. As much as you hate the fact, its there. Its true. And I love her." He kissed Christine gently.

"Whatever. I think father may have something to say about this, though."

"Father adores Christine, Phillipe." Raoul's voice was sharp as he hugged Christine tightly.

"She's nothing more than a common prostitute. How long did it take her to get you into bed when you met her!" Christine gasped, and Raoul lunged at Phillipe, hitting him hard.

"How _dare _ you insult my wife!"

"Raoul, no!" Christine ran to them, and pulled Raoul away.

"I will not have you accuse her again, Phillipe." Raoul struggled, trying to get away from Christine, but she held him firmly.

"No Raoul." She whispered in his ear. "Leave it be." He reluctantly backed down, glaring at his brother as he took Christine in his arms. Phillipe laughed and walked off.

"How dare he…" Raoul seethed. Christine pressed herself against him, holding him tightly.

"It doesn't matter… ignore him." She said quietly, resting her head on his shoulder. Raoul tightened his grip on her and sighed.

"My God, you've never even done anything that…"

"Don't, Raoul… just leave it." She said, placing a finger on his lips. "Think on it no more." She took her hand away and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Oh Christine…" he whispered, stroking her hair. "You deserve more than this… more than I can give you.

"No, Raoul… all I want is here… all I need is you." She whispered back, looking up at him. He leant in and kissed her gently. She responded, pulling him to her, backing up on the sofa. Raoul smiled and turned so he was behind her, and sat on the sofa, pulling her on top of him. He ran a hand through her hair, kissing her gently. She sat on his lap and kissed him back, grabbing his hand and lacing her fingers through his.

"Christine…" he whispered, kissing her neck. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" she smiled, arching her neck.

"Yes… many times. I think perhaps it is my turn to tell _you_ how much I love you." She whispered, and gently disengaged her neck from his lips, pressing her lips to his and kissing him gently, passion building within seconds. "Raoul… Raoul…" she repeated his name over and over again as they continued to kiss.

"Enough." The voice whispered in Christine's ear. She ignored it, undoing Raoul's belt and throwing it on the floor. His hands were roaming to her back and undoing the buttons of her dress. "I said, ENOUGH." Erik's voice spoke sharply in her ear, jerking her thoughts away, back to reality. She gently disengaged herself from Raoul's embrace.

"I must go, Raoul… I promised Meg I would meet her." Raoul nodded, running his hand through her hair.

"Of course. I mustn't keep you." He said softly. "Until tonight then, my love?" Christine nodded, and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly before letting go and running off. Raoul watched, puzzled, as she grabbed her coat and cheerily said goodbye as she went out of the door.

**Chapter Six**

Upon shutting the door, Christine's first and immediate thoughts were to go back and put on warmer clothes. But then she reasoned that she would be taking a carriage ride, not walking the distance, and so what did it really matter?

"Your health matters to me greatly, Madam de Chagny." Erik's voice spoke from the carriage. She smiled and he extended a hand, helping her in. "To the Rue Scribe." He ordered. Christine rested her head on the side of the chair, watching the town spin by.

Erik watched her, his heart contracting at the sight of her. She was so lovely… so beautiful… so… pure. He reached out and ran a long finger down her spine, enjoying her reaction. Christine shivered and closed her eyes, leaning into him. He took her in his arms and ran a hand down her sides, kissing her gently on the neck. Then he relinquished her, dropping his hands. She moaned slightly in displeasure, and he looked at her sternly.

"Christine, no. You did not seem too eager to come to me when you were with your Vicomte."

"Must you always call him that? With you it is either 'the boy' or 'your Vicomte'. He _has _a name. Raoul…" she looked over at him to see his face… or what she could see that wasn't covered by the mask. She sighed as she saw him shake his head. "Fine." She shrugged. "Not that it matters…" she put her arms around him and began to try and kiss him, but he turned away, pushing her away.

"Tonight is nothing but rehearsal time, Christine." She sat up, cross.

"You seemed to forget all about 'rehearsals' last night." She said quietly.

"That was last night. I shall not make that mistake again." _At least,_ Erik thought _not when you are expecting it, my child… surprises are always the best option… and surprised you shall be._

"So it was a mistake!" she turned to him, angered. He chuckled.

"Christine, Christine… you misunderstand me. You misunderstand how this works. You shall come to me on _my_ terms. Not when you feel like it, or when your Vicomte has particularly abandoned you. No, Christine… this is not something which will happen when you want it to… but when _I _want it to." He watched her carefully. "Do you understand me?"

"I…" Christine nodded. She could turn this around. She was an actress, was she not? She could pretend she did not want him… when in fact she did… and then, he would come to her.

Erik studied her. He knew what she was thinking. She would try to trick him, try to use reverse-psychology… make him think that she wasn't interested when she actually was. He smiled. He knew how her mind worked - oh, so much more than that boy did… he was also keen to bring out the darker side of her, to see what would happen to his Angel. But always he would keep her as she was now, innocent, angelic… a true Angel. He kept his expression neutral as he thought of the ways in which he could show her the wonders of the night.

**Chapter Seven**

Christine sighed as they reached Erik's home. He picked her up off the boat and carried her to the music room. He gently set her down on top of the grand piano. "Erik…?" Christine was confused. This had never happened before…

"Don't ask questions…" he said softly. "Women are to be seen and not heard." Christine bit back a retort, wanting to see what he was going to do.

Erik sat down at the piano and began to play. "Now, I was thinking we should start with the scene from _Othello_ - Desdemona and Othello just before he kills her." He looked up at her.

"I…" Christine was thrown. She hadn't expected to actually _sing _today… after yesterday, it seemed inconceivable that he bring her here for a singing lesson. "I haven't practised." She said softly. "And besides, I don't _want _to sing today."

Erik laughed. This was too easy… only last night he had told her that in the end she would be begging for him to take her, even now she was asking him… due to her claim last night that she was 'Raoul's and Raoul's alone', he found it ironic. "You seem to forget your duties as wife quickly." He commented.

Christine sighed. "Even a wife should be allowed a reprieve every now and then."

"Indeed. And what would this… _reprieve_… include?"

Christine gazed at the piano keys, unable to meet Erik's gaze. "I will leave that up to you to decide." She said quietly.

"And how do you propose I know what it is you want?" Erik asked, watching her carefully.

"You seemed to have a pretty good idea last night." She retorted, meeting his gaze. "But if its not what you want…" she slid off the piano, and made to go, but Erik caught hold of her wrist and turned her to face him.

"Oh it is, Christine, it is… but not just yet. I always prefer to go about these things in my own time… on my own terms. It adds an element of suspense and surprise to the infidelity."

"You sound as though you have become well used to such activities." Christine's voice was slightly accusing.

Erik laughed and ran a hand over her hair. "Oh, Christine… if you only knew." He picked her up gently in his arms and carried her to her room, laying her down on the swan-shaped bed. "What you seem to forget, my dear, is that I care little for the gossips of Paris, and even less for the rules of society." He paused, seeing her look confusedly up at him. He sat down next to her and stroked her hair absentmindedly. "You see, Christine, your class would frown upon our meetings and activities… There would even be a few who would try and convince the Vicomte that you were carrying on an affair - and as I am quite sure you do not wish to loose your husband and place in society-"

Christine interrupted him. "I do not care about my 'place in society' as you put it. If I did, do you really think I would be here now?" Erik almost laughed out loud. So she still thought she had control over her actions… well let her think it. It made the game more fun.

"All I am saying is that perhaps we should be more careful." He said softly.

"I thought you didn't care about the gossips of Paris." Christine said, beginning to sit up. Erik pushed her back down.

"I don't. At least… not when it concerns me. But if they were to find out, then it would be the undoing of you." He shook his head. "But enough of that. Let us turn to more important matters.

"You mean more improper matters." Christine said.

"Indeed." He leant down and kissed her on the lips. Christine's arms went round him and she pulled him to her, intensifying the kiss. "Oh Christine…"

"_Erik…_" she whispered as he kissed her neck.

"Christine… how I love you…" he looked into her eyes and smiled at the raw emotion he saw there. He lowered himself on top of her and kissed her passionately.

"Oh Erik…" Christine arched her neck as Erik trailed kisses down her throat. He began to play his fingers along her back, smiling as her breaths shortened. "_Erik…_" he turned her gently so she was laying on her front and slowly began to undo the buttons on her dress, kissing the skin as it appeared. He saw her grip the pillow as he reached the bottom of her spine; even though he was still only kissing material.

He turned her again so she was facing him, and was amused at the raw passion swirling in her eyes. He could tell she was unused to such treatment, and it made him wonder just how far Raoul had gone with her. He pushed the thought away. Whatever the answer, he would make sure he took Christine to heights she had not yet even dreamed about going, let alone reached. He reached up and began to pull down her dress, revealing her bodice and petticoat. Again, he kissed the material as it appeared, sometimes pausing to savour a particular spot. In his mind, he was memorising her reactions, and thinking up of ways to play with her emotions at a later date.

Once the dress was gone, he slid off the bed and went to get his painting and drawing equipment. It may seem a strange and odd thing for him to do at this crucial moment, but he wanted to savour the moment, to create an image of how Christine looked at this particular point in time. It took him all of an hour to finish the painting, down to every last touch, by which time the passion in Christine's eyes had faded.

Erik sat her up and held her in his arms, running his hands over her spine as he kissed her neck. Turning her head to face him, he trailed kisses down her throat. Christine closed her eyes and tilted her head back, enjoying the sensation. She felt herself being lowered onto the bed, and opened her eyes to find herself staring at the pillow. She felt Erik's weight on her as he began to kiss the nape of her neck.

"Erik…" she began to speak, but he put a hand over her mouth, silencing her.

"Hush, child…" he whispered softly. She felt indignant at being called 'child', but the feeling soon disappeared as Erik trailed kisses down her spine on the material. She let out a shuddering breath, feeling her heart thump in anticipation. He moved back up and kissed her again on the neck, stopping to suck on it for a few moments. Christine closed her eyes and felt him begin to untie the bodice. He ran a hand down her naked back and then trailed kisses down her spine. Christine's breath had become short, and she moaned his name. He placed his fingers over her mouth again, and she began to kiss them, surprised when he placed a finger in her mouth. She licked it and began to suck on it, enjoying the idea of being able to bring him some small pleasure as he pleasured her. Just as she was becoming used to the sensations, he pulled his hand away, and stood up. She turned her head to see him watching her, and reached out a hand to him.

"Erik.." she whispered, and he took her hand, pulling her up from the bed. She grabbed at her chemise as it almost fell, and Erik watched her, amused.

"We should get you back to the Vicomte. He will be worried about you." Christine stared open mouthed at him, vainly trying to cover herself. "I suggest you dress."

"I… I thought…" she stammered, and he held up a hand, stopping her in mid-sentence.

"Christine, I told you. Nothing will happen while you want it to happen. For now, this is all we can do.. it is up to you to change things if you wish to progress further."

"But how… I don't understand… if you won't…" Christine shook her head, confused. She couldn't understand where he was coming from, couldn't understand his logic at all.

"If you come to me three times without fail in a row, on the third time, we shall progress another step." Erik explained patiently. "If, however, you do not come to me within the next few days, heedless of what ever else happens in your life, we go back to square one." He smiled. "Do you understand?"

"I…" Christine didn't, but how could she say that to him? "Yes."

"Oh, and two more things. If you upset me in any form or manner - for example… lets say sleeping with the Vicomte - then we will go forward one square, and take three back." He said, folding his arms.

"Three back…?" she asked, confused. He wasn't making any sense.

"Yes. You'll see what I mean. And also this; each step back will mean we do things _my _way… which means I pay no heed to whether or not you wish for something to happen or whether you would loathe it to happen." He looked at her, and offered his hand. "Come. Your husband will be wondering where you are." Christine took his and let him lead her to a carriage. "To the Lady's house, please. And quickly." He helped her in and kissed her briefly before shutting the door behind her. He went to the driver. "If the Vicomte should ask, you have taken Madam to her father's grave." He said, pulling out a wad of notes and passing them to the driver. "If Madam should say a word otherwise, I want you to drive as fast as possible; with her; back here. Understood?" The driver nodded. "Good." He looked back at Christine's form in the carriage. "Soon…" with a swirl of his coat, he was gone.

**Chapter Eight**

"Christine, thank god." Raoul swept her up in his arms, holding her tightly. "Where were you!"

"My father's grave." Christine answered, burying her head in Raoul's shoulder. "I'm sorry I worried you… I lost track of the time."

"It doesn't matter… you're here, you're okay…" he held her tightly. "Dear God, Christine… you have no idea how much you scared me."

Christine bit her lip. Whilst she was with Erik, all thoughts of Raoul had flown from her mind. Now she felt guilty that she had not paid more heed to the time going by. Of course Raoul would be worried about her. Even someone who was not as over-protective as Raoul was would have been worried if their wife had been gone for as long as Christine had. She put her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry… I didn't think… it wont happen again." She said softly.

"I'm sorry… I don't mean to act this protective over you. I just couldn't bare for something to happen to you. I love you Christine…"

"I love you too, Raoul." Christine reached up and stood on her toes to kiss him. He leant down and kissed her back, drawing back slightly as her tongue flickered across his lips. He was surprised; Christine had never been this bold before…

She bit her lip and looked at him as he drew away. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked softly.

"No… not at all." He smiled and kissed her again, even more surprised when she probed his mouth once again with her tongue, though this time he did not pull back. He opened his mouth slightly, allowing her entrance. She stepped closer to him, and kissed him passionately, probing further with her tongue. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of her sweet lips on his, of her tongue brushing against his. Up until now, Christine had been too shy to go beyond what was acceptable in society, but now… she was bolder, something about her had changed. And Raoul could not pretend that it did not please him. He placed his hands on her back and gently backed her up until they were standing behind the sofa. He gently lowered her down onto it, straddling her as they continued to kiss. "Christine…" he whispered, running his hand through her hair.

"Raoul…" she whispered back, running her hands over his back, then to the front and gently undoing the buttons of his shirt.

"Christine… we should stop…" he said softly, but she silenced him with a kiss, pulling off his shirt and flickering her tongue in and out of his mouth, teasing him. All thoughts of stopping had left his mind as she kissed him. He flicked his tongue around her lips, and they shut, denying him entrance. He pulled back slightly to study her, and was surprised at the mischievous look on her face. "Christine…?" he began, but she shook her head, placing her lips on his, silencing him again.

"No questions." She whispered, kissing him again. A door slammed shut and she paused, listening for the sound of footsteps. He took advantage of her brief distraction, and gently prised her mouth open with his tongue, entering her mouth with a sense of triumph. She responded with a squeal, and tried to pull back, but he held her tightly. Christine surrendered and closed her eyes as he explored inside her mouth, loosing herself in the sensation. Meanwhile his hands roamed to the back of her dress and began to undo the buttons of her dress. He couldn't help the excitement bubble up inside as he reached the bottom of her dress and began sliding it down her shoulders.

"Christine…" he kissed her shoulders, and she shrugged the dress off, standing up so it fell off her. Raoul sat back, admiring her as she stood in her corset and petticoat. He stood up and went to her, taking her in his arms and kissing her again. He kissed her neck gently, holding her tightly. Christine arched her neck, moaning his name as he began to unlace her corset.

**Chapter Nine**

From a window, Erik watched as Christine gave herself to Raoul de Chagny. He frowned. She obviously had not taken his words seriously. No matter. She would learn. He began to speak quietly, using his ventriloquism skills to make his voice travel to Christine, so his voice came in a whisper to her. "Christine…"

Christine jerked her head back as Erik's voice sounded in her ear. Raoul hadn't noticed, he was too busy kissing her neck.

"_Christine… Christine… you wish for me to leave?" Why test my patience?"_ She bit her lip, and tried to concentrate on Raoul as he met her lips again. He ran his tongue back and forth her lips, trying to get her to open them. Christine felt as though she would die from the hot passion which was burning deep inside her. She held onto Raoul, wrapping her arms tighter round him, closing her eyes as he saddled her, gently lowering himself into her. "_This is your last chance, Christine…" _Erik's voice spoke, and it was no longer musical. It was hard, cold. Christine felt as though a bucket of ice had been thrown over her. She opened her eyes and pulled away from Raoul, and began to dress without a word.

"Christine?" Raoul was puzzled. "What…"

"Raoul please don't ask… I can barely explain it to myself let alone you. I just… I'm not ready." She tried to explain. Raoul nodded, and pulled on his trousers.

"Of course… whatever you feel is best. I can wait forever." He said softly. After they had both fully dressed, he came up to her and kissed her gently. She did not respond, but he didn't notice; just held her for a moment before turning and walking away. She let out a breath and went to the front door, putting on her coat and gloves before going outside, carefully and quietly shutting the door.

**Chapter Ten**

"I'm so pleased you decided to grace me with your presence." Christine jumped as she entered Erik's domain, looking around for him as his voice filled the room. He appeared behind a large candlestick. "Flattered, in fact, that you managed to tear yourself away from the ever-fascinating Vicomte." She cringed at the sarcasm in his voice.

"I…"

"No need to speak, Christine." He sauntered up to her. "In fact, there is no need for you to do _anything_." He raised his hand and within moments Christine was in the lasso. She coughed and spluttered, trying to free herself. He lowered it slightly so her feet touched the ground, and loosened it slightly, so it was tight, but not strangling her. He strode, cat-like, up to her and went behind her. He tied her hands with a piece of string tightly and smiled grimly as she gasped slightly in pain as he tied the cords slightly too tightly.

"Erik… why…" he laughed.

"You think I made up the rules as a joke, Christine? No. You shall learn. You shall learn both the rules and the reason behind them." He came to face her and took her head in his hands, bringing it forward and forcing her to kiss him. He forced his tongue in her mouth, almost gagging her, and kissed her with an insistent passion. Soon, she began to respond, flicking her tongue across his lips. He opened his mouth and sucked on her tongue, forcing it inside his mouth. She began to pull back, but he grabbed her head and forced it forward, forcing his tongue deeper into her mouth as it stroked her own. He was determined not to show her any mercy tonight. Not after what he had witnessed pass between her and the Vicomte.

He pulled back sharply, leaving her gasping for air, and quickly undid the first dozen or so buttons of her dress. He pulled the dress down so it was resting just below her shoulders, and kissed her neck, sucking on it. As a lump began to form, he took it in his mouth and bit on it, eliciting a cry of pain from Christine. He licked away any blood that had come to surface, and kept his teeth on it, sucking it for a few moments before pulling away. Satisfied that he had made a lasting mark, he moved behind her and, moving her hair over her shoulder, began to kiss the nape of her neck, then trailing kisses down her neck until he reached the trimming of the neck of her dress.

Christine's neck was throbbing, but with it came a searing passion which she did not want to relinquish. She tried to steady her heart as Erik trailed kisses down her neck and shoulders, failing miserably. She felt her dress loosen even more and fall to the ground. "Bloody bodice." She heard him mutter, and smirked slightly. The smirk soon disappeared as she felt her chest tighten as he tightened the laces on the bodice. She gasped for breath, feeling faint, as Erik kept a tight hold. He began to kiss just above the top of the bodice, still keeping it tight.

"Erik… can't… breathe…" she whispered, gasping. Erik smiled, and released the bodice for a few moments, allowing her to catch her breath, before tightening it again. He would bet everything he owned that the Vicomte would not dare touch her in this manner. A pity, as she held so much potential. Ah well, he himself would have to teach her. Not that that was necessarily a bad thing…

He kissed her shoulder, then stepped back for a moment, observing her. He began to circle her, eyeing her up and down. She watched him nervously. He bit his lip, looking thoughtful as he studied the woman tied up before him, her dress fallen just below her shoulders, panting like a dog in the heat of the sun.

Even now, in the space of a few days, his innocent Angel was beginning to transform into the dark Angel he always knew she could be. All it had taken was the right person. Someone who understood the beauty of the night… someone who could teach her to love the night.

He stepped up to her and his eyes travelled to the mark he had left earlier on her neck. He saw her watching him, and licked his lips, teasingly. He leant in and flicked his tongue over the mark, then took it in his mouth once again, sucking and pulling on it, intent on making a mark she would not easily forget. He chuckled inwardly as he heard her gasp and struggle to maintain her breathing. He cared not what the Vicomte would say if he saw the mark. He knew Christine would come up with a pliable excuse. He viciously released her neck, and turned her head sharply to face him. She looked into his eyes and was about to turn her head away when he captured her mouth, once again forcing his tongue in, biting the tip of her tongue as it timidly entered his mouth, then began to retreat again. He sucked on it, repeating his earlier actions. He figured, if he did the same things each time he was with her, she would grow to want them, to expect them, and would grow restless with the Vicomte, as Erik knew he would not treat her so viciously as he himself did.

He felt a shudder pass through Christine's body, and he reached up, holding her tightly as he undid the noose, and led her over to some steppingstones. Helping her over them, he took her to a large boat he had recently built, which was big enough and sturdy enough for about several people to fit in, walk around in without worrying it would topple over. He helped her in and began to kiss her again, more gently this time, allowing her to be the first one to make the first move, feeling her tongue flicker over his lips. He opened his mouth, and allowed her in. Her arms wrapped around him and he gently moved forward so they were near the large bed he had placed in the boat. He lowered her onto the bed before climbing on himself, and pressing a button which released the boat and let it float out on the water. The boat bobbed up and down gently as he kissed her, and Erik repressed a groan as she wrapped her legs round him, pressing herself up against him, her kisses becoming more passionate.

"Erik…" she whispered. Erik smiled, and reached out to pull a cord, turning off the lights in the boat. He looked down at her in the dark, for, despite the fact that it was daylight, Erik's abode was bathed in darkness. He looked down at Christine, smiling at her flushed features. She reached up and pulled him back down to her, kissing him with a passion and hunger he never knew she possessed. He grinned, knowing that, had he kept to society's courting rules, the darker side of Christine which was now beginning to unfurl itself, would never have shown, and he would have known her to be nothing more than an innocent angel, beyond his touch.

Now, however, he was able to see her as the woman she truly was. The woman who lay beneath him now, her hair glinting in the flickering candlelight, panting slightly, her mouth slightly open, almost irresistibly. She had proven herself tonight. She had proven that she could match his desires, that she could be as dark as he was, and yet still pure. The only thing that tainted this victory was that she was still married. Erik wanted the final step to be something she chose to do, something she came to _him_ for. Not him stopping her in the middle of love-making with that damnable Vicomte of hers. He smiled slightly, and leant in, kissing her again passionately. The kiss lasted for what seemed like a lifetime as each savoured the others' touch. Erik was almost drunk on the taste of her lips, and before pulling away for the last time, bit her bottom lip and kissed her full on the lips before getting up and turning on the lights.

"Erik… no…" she whispered, reaching for him.

"Enough, Christine." He said simply. By now she knew what he meant.

"Just one more kiss?" she begged. He grinned. She was now asking _him_, instead of him forcing her. This was good. His plan had taken less time than he thought. He had thought it would take perhaps a few months to break Christine to his will, but in fact, it had taken only days.

"If you want more, you shall have to return tomorrow." He said softly, turning to her. She nodded.

"Will you call for me?" she asked, standing up, trying to do up the buttons on her dress.

Erik moved up behind her and gently did the buttons up, replacing the collar of her dress, hiding the love-bite. He let his hand roam over it before he did the last button. "You shall have to hide that from the Vicomte." He murmured. She nodded, shrugging.

"It wouldn't matter if he found out. Will you call for me tomorrow?" she pressed. He kissed her neck gently, then moved away from her.

"No. It will be up to you to come here by yourself if you wish to come here. I will not interrupt your life with the Vicomte any longer. It is in your hands now." He said quietly. She nodded. He extended a hand. "Come. We must return you to your husband." She took his hand and followed him up to the surface and the sunlight. She paused at the carriage door, turning back to him.

"Tomorrow, my love." She whispered, squeezing his hand before getting in the carriage. Erik stood, stunned, as the carriage rolled away. _She called me her love…_

**Chapter Eleven**

"Christine!" Raoul flew to her side and took her in his arms as Christine entered the house. "Thank God… do you have any _idea_ how worried I've been about you?" Christine looked at the clock and bit her lip. It was rather later than she had expected… but then it was easy to loose track of the time when in Erik's embrace. Christine looked up at Raoul and gave him her best 'is that really the time?' look.

"I'm sorry… I didn't realise it had gotten so late. I lost track of the time." She said softly, and put her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for worrying you, Raoul. It won't happen again."

He sighed. "You said that last night, Christine." He looked at her, worried. "Christine… I understand you need your privacy, but… please, won't you share whatever it is you do?" she bit her lip.

"You said you respect my privacy…" he nodded, exhaling. "Then I ask you please, don't ask of me what it is I do." he sighed.

"You ask something of me that is near impossible for me to do, Christine… but… I trust you and love you, so I will try." He kissed her gently. She pulled away from him gently. He frowned. "Why do you pull away every time we start to get close? As though something were pulling you back?" she sighed.

"Raoul… I promise you, when the time is right, I will give myself to you - but until then, I am asking you to be content with what we have here and now. I know its a lot to ask, but I am asking you to comply with my wishes… for your Christine." She leant forward and kissed him gently.

"Alright." He said finally, and took her in his arms. "If you were in trouble though… or if something bad happened, promise me I would be the first you would come to?" he asked, pulling away slightly to look into her eyes. She nodded.

"I promise." She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close.

"Oh Christine…" he breathed, and kissed her neck gently. "I love you so…"

"I know…" she said, resting her head on his shoulder. "I love you… more than you'll ever know." She remembered the love-bite Erik had made, and pulled away suddenly. Raoul looked at her, stunned. "I think I'll go upstairs and rest, if that's alright with you?" she added softly.

"Of course, love." He kissed her gently, then swooped her off the ground and into his arms. She squealed slightly and held on to him as he carried her upstairs and into the large room they shared, kissing him gently before he lay her down gently on the large bed. "Sleep well…" he said softly, and kissed her again before leaving the room. Christine watched him leave, then breathed a sigh as he closed the door. She took off her shoes and stretched her neck, still feeling Erik's caresses in her mind. She slowly undressed, imagining Erik were there, undressing her with those wonderful caresses… She tried to push the thoughts of her infidelity away as she lay down, closing her eyes in an attempt to sleep.

She tossed and turned as her memories of her time with Erik turned into pictures, and those pictures turned into images that she was startled came from her own imagination. At some point, she heard the door open and Raoul undress and get into bed next to her, putting an arm round her and whispering words of love into her ear before pulling her tighter so she was up against his chest and his legs were entwined with hers, and she fell asleep.

**Chapter Twelve**

_I am laying on a massive double-bed, wearing nothing but a flimsy looking sheer silk red, elaborately designed gown. It is pitch dark and I am all alone. My heart is beating much faster than normal - I'm not sure why. Music is playing somewhere in the background, and I recognise it as being Erik's _Don Juan Triumphant_, the song that we sang together… _Past the Point of No Return. _I look around for Erik, but he is nowhere to be seen. The night-gown suddenly tightens around my stomach, making it impossible to breathe. I look down and find I am now wearing my corset under it, and it is the corset that is being tightened by a seeming invisible force._

"_Christine…" Erik's voice floats into the room, musically. I look around, and suddenly, candles are lighting themselves, and I see the walls are a deep red, the same red as the gown I am wearing. I gasp for breath, struggling to find a way to loosen this tightness. Erik suddenly appears in front of me, holding a lit match to a candle, lighting it. He blows out the match in his hand and picks up the candle in its holder, coming over to me slowly. The candle, I notice, is also a deep red. Erik is wearing a loose white shirt and… I avert my eyes as I look down to see what he is wearing. It seems that the white shirt is all. He chuckles as he sees me trying not to look, and comes to my side, kneeling and holding the candle close, looking into my eyes. "Is something wrong?" he asks, his voice dripping with seductiveness. He puts the candle down on the side, and rips the gown from my body, leaving me suddenly naked. It seems I do not wear a bodice or corset after all… My heartbeat thumps so hard in my chest I fear it will burst, as he lowers himself onto me. I gasp as he thrusts himself into me, closing my eyes as passion sears. "Oh Christine…" he whispers, leaning forward and forcing his tongue down my throat, kissing me forcefully. I respond by beginning to undo the buttons of his shirt, but he stops me, chuckling, pulling back harshly from the kiss, leaving me panting for breath. "Naughty, naughty." He tuts, catching both my hands and kissing them. He places them on either of his legs, keeping them there as he continues to thrust himself into me, showing no mercy. Erik's hands grip mine tightly as he rides me, moving up and down on top of me, refusing to relinquish me from his grasp. He wraps his legs under mine, lifting me slightly from the bed, towards and into him, then lets go, pushing himself further into me as his hands move mine to his hips, keeping them there for a long time as he continues to move up and down, my body moving with him, our bodies moving in sync as he tightens his grip on me._

_I gasp, and he releases my hands, which by now are gripping his hips of their own accord. As a shudder runs through me, my hands tighten their grip, moving down his legs, pushing them closer together. He chuckles, continuing to make love to me as he moves his hands up my sides and up my stomach, and places each of his hands on one of my breasts, moving them in slow circles, then, slowly, tantalisingly, glides them so they meet at the centre of my cleavage, allowing him to feel my heartbeat. He grins slightly, as though he is pleased at the abnormality of my racing heart. He presses down on my chest, and I wince slightly in pain. He removes his hands and they travel to where my hands are placed. He takes them up in his own, and moves them back up, so they slide along his sides and then onto my body, up my stomach onto my breasts once more._

_I try to remove my hands, feeling embarrassed. He chuckles again, dropping my hands and running his own over my breasts, eliciting a soft intake of breath from me. "You should not be ashamed, Christine. They are rather marvellous…" he stares at them several moments, glancing at my face and chuckling at my embarrassment, before moving up and seizing my mouth, kissing me with passion before forcing his tongue in, almost choking me. My hands travel down to his legs, stretching as far as they can and I hold onto them as I close my eyes and listen to the sound of his groans as he continues to make love to me, my voice eventually sounding itself and crying out as we reach climax…_

Christine started awake, finding herself entangled with Raoul. She studied his face, quickly assessing that he was still fast asleep. She put her hand on her heart, then quickly withdrew it, remembering the dream, blushing slightly as she tried to calm her beating heart. Her dreams had never before been so sensual, so… passionate. She blamed Erik fully for the way he had treated her the past few days. The worst bit was, right now, all she wanted to do was to go to him now and let him do what she had dreamed about. She looked at Raoul again. How was it that she couldn't imagine Raoul ever conveying his love for her that way? She bit her lip and sighed. Her heart had now returned to its normal speed, and Christine could only be grateful Raoul would never know the nature of her dreams. He stirred slightly, and pulled her tighter to him, his arm still around her protectively.

"Christine…" he whispered, unconsciously nuzzling her shoulder in his sleep as he tried to wake himself up. She gently kissed his chest, not wishing to wake him.

"Shhh…" she whispered softly, making her breath slow and even. Raoul relaxed his hold on her as he fell back asleep. Christine breathed a sigh of relief, and watched him sleeping until she herself fell back to sleep.

**Chapter Thirteen**

Erik sighed, trying to push thoughts of Christine out of his mind as he concentrated on his music. He finally pushed it aside, shaking his head. He could not get the image of himself and Christine in a most unsuitable position out of his head. He got up and went to get his sketch pad, and began to sketch the image in his mind, biting his lip as he concentrated on getting every detail perfect. After hours of work, he set the picture down and looked at it. His heart thumped as he unintentionally imagined himself and Christine in the position they were in as the picture showed them, and tried to push the image aside. Christine would never comply…

"Erik?" he span round at the sound of her voice, dropping the picture on the ground.

"Christine…" he whispered, his eyes widening when he saw the gown she was wearing. It was a dark red, off her shoulders, showing a vast amount of cleavage, and… his eyes widened even more as a flicker of candlelight lit her up. The dress was almost see-through. "Christine…" his mouth had suddenly gotten very, very dry. He reached for a drink of water and quickly downed it. "I…" she came towards him slowly. His eyes widened even more. _God have mercy on me tonight_. He prayed. _It is she who tempts me… I am too weak a man to resist her._ Erik was unable to take his eyes off her, as he wondered if she had perhaps forgotten something. "My dear… it seems…" he cleared his throat. "Your… " he trailed off. Christine looked down at herself and gave a small laugh.

"Oh silly me… I seem to have forgotten to put a petticoat on." She grinned mischievously. "But then I doubt we'll have much need of it any how." Erik cleared his throat again. "Is something wrong?" she asked. "You seem to have a slight cold…" her lips turned into a pout. "I hope it will not interfere with my plans for tonight. After I spent _so long_ planning…" she went up to him, placing her hands on his chest. "Is everything alright?" His arms went round her and he grabbed her, kissing her passionately. She squealed, and tried to get away from him, but he kept a firm hold on her, forcing his tongue down her throat.

"Oh Christine…" she eventually gave in and kissed him back, her arms wrapping themselves around his waist as they kissed.

"Erik…" she pulled back long enough to say his name, gasping for breath before he kissed her again, pulling her up against him, forcing her head forward towards him. He picked her up and carried her to the large bed in her room, as she began to take off his shirt. The shirt was thrown to the floor as he lay her down on the bed, continuing to kiss her. He turned her so she was facing the pillow, sitting on her as he hitched her dress up above her waist and ran his hands up her body slowly. _"Erik…"_ she whimpered, clutching the pillow. He removed his hands, and undid the hooks of her dress, breathing gently on her bare skin. He kissed her gently, sucking on the back of her neck as he slowly slid the dress down her body.

Christine felt as though she would die from the way her heart thumped in her chest. He was teasing her, and she was loving it. She could feel the silk of the dress sliding down her body, followed by Erik's breath on her skin, making her shiver delightedly. She moaned softly, grabbing the headboard. She made a small noise as Erik gently disentangled her fingers and slid the arms of the dress down her arms and to her waist. She gripped the headboard once more as he sucked the small of her back, crying out in pleasure. _"Erik…"_

"Hush, child." He said, chuckling slightly.

"Oh Erik…" she moaned, as his fingers played down her spine, causing her to shiver. She suddenly found his weight was gone; he was kneeling above her, gently turning her to face him. He swung his leg off her and slid her dress the rest of the way down her body so it lay in a heap on the edge of the bed. She sat up and undid his trousers, throwing them to the floor with her dress. He lowered himself into her, causing her to moan and grip the headboard again. His hands ran over her body, running up her sides, then back down, then up her stomach and placing themselves hesitantly on her chest, just above her breasts.

"Christine…" he whispered, feeling her heart beat. He pressed down as he lifted himself out of her, then back down again into her, eliciting a small gasp from her. His hands roamed and placed themselves on her breasts gently, moving in small circles. He leant in and kissed her gently, as her trembling hands were placed on his arms. She closed her eyes, revelling in the sensations. Her lower half of her body felt as though it was burning, in sharp contrast to the top half of her body which, due to Erik's cold hands, felt like a block of ice. She felt Erik take her hands and kept her eyes closed, wondering what he would do. He moved her hands up and placed them on her breasts, laying his on top of hers. Christine's eyes flew open and she struggled to sit up. He removed his hands and gently pushed her quickly back down. She tried to withdraw her own hands, feeling embarrassed, but he quickly took them in his own, kissing them before replacing them on her breasts, keeping his own hands firmly on top of hers.

"Erik…" she whispered as he thrust himself into her again. "Erik…" her words trailed off as she cried out in response to the incredible amount of pleasure she felt.

"_Christine…"_ he breathed, removing both their hands and kissing her gently on her stomach. "_Christine…" _ she struggled to sit up again, and this time he helped her up, crushing her against him, then, in one swift move, moving so that she was on top of him. Christine paused, unsure of what to do. Until now, Erik had always led. What was she supposed to do… what if she did something wrong?

Erik chuckled at her sudden venerability. "Not yet then." He whispered, and before she could ask what he meant, he was on top of her, kissing her passionately. After a few moments he sat up and thrust himself into her once more before getting off her, leaving her breathless.

"E… Erik…" she gasped, reaching for him. He shook his head.

"Enough." She bit her lip. She had learnt all too well what 'enough' meant by now. She sighed, and watched him dress. He turned to her, and helped her off the bed. He grabbed her corset and gently placed it round her body, lacing it up for her. He watched as she put on her underwear, then moved to help her as she put the dress back on.

He kissed her neck gently, moving her hair over her shoulder, and trailed his lips down her neck until he reached her shoulder, then moved across and continued to kiss his way down her body until he reached where her skin was hidden by the neckline of her dress. He straightened up and took her in his arms, holding her gently for a moment, just enjoying being with her.

"Erik…" she said softly, burying her head in his shoulder. "I don't want to leave…" he sighed, smiling softly.

"You must. Your husband awaits." He spoke, releasing her, taking her hand and kissing it gently. "I'll see you soon?" he asked.

"Very soon." She reassured him. "Goodbye…" she kissed him gently and reluctantly left. Erik sighed and watched as she left, then turned and went to where he had dropped his sketchbook. He picked it up again and began to draw…

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Christine." Raoul greeted her as she entered the house. He took her in his arms and held her tightly. She was puzzled; he was never normally this passionate.

"Raoul, what's wrong?" she asked gently.

"I just had a massive argument with Phillipe." He said quietly. "I would stay away from him for as long as you possibly can today, Christine. I wouldn't want him to harm you in any way." She looked into his eyes, startled.

"Harm me…?" she began, but he paled slightly, and she turned to see Phillipe standing there.

"Phillipe." She dropped a curtsey, and Phillipe laughed. She looked at Raoul, confused, who looked angry. "What…"

"Christine." Phillipe went up to her and grabbed her by the neck before Raoul could intervene. She choked, and tried to release him, but his hold on her was too strong.

"Phillipe… please… don't…" she whispered, the breath whooshing from her.

"_Remove your hands, sir."_ Phillipe froze.

"Who are you?" he asked, glancing over at Raoul, who looked pale.

"_My name matters not. Remove your hands from Madam de Chagny." _It commanded. Phillipe merely tightened his grip and leant in to kiss Christine. _"Wrong decision." _ he felt a choking around his own throat, and found a noose was around his neck, kept up by an invisible force. Phillipe released Christine, gasping for breath. Christine fell to the floor, her hand around her neck, rubbing it.

"Leave my brother alone!" Raoul shouted. Christine looked up at him, stunned. He was defending _Phillipe_? She shakily stood up and ran out of the house. As expected, a carriage stood a little way off and she ran to it, opening the door and climbing in.

Raoul appeared in the doorway, and ran after her. "Christine!" he grabbed her hand. "Christine… what are you doing?"

"Leaving, Raoul." She said shakily. "I can't live… with that man in the house… I can't live with _you_."

He blinked. "But… we're married… what would people say if you suddenly left? How would I explain it to them? Think how it would look if I had to say that you left because of Phillipe?" Rage overtook Christine and she slapped Raoul.

"How _dare_ you. If you think for one moment I care for the insipid rules of society, then I would think again. All I want right now is Erik's arms around me, and him making love-" she cut herself off, lowering her gaze.

"You… what!" Raoul grabbed her and shook her. "So. You have been _whoring_ with that… that _thing_? That _monster_!" Christine pushed him away and shrank back in the carriage. A hand placed itself round her waist, unseen by Raoul, supporting her.

"I have not been 'whoring' with that 'monster'. Yes, I have been sleeping with Erik. But he is not a monster, or demon, or any other hellish thing you care to mention. He is an angel… with a devilish touch." She murmured, thinking. "And I love him."

"You… you…" Raoul's anger multiplied, and he went to hit her, but a hand grabbed his before it made contact with her skin.

"_Not a good idea, Monsieur de Chagny. I suggest you leave now. Before you do yourself a harm._"

"Oh, trust me, the only one who will be harmed here is Christine." Raoul muttered, drawing a gun. and pressing it to Christine's neck. She screamed, and drew back even further, pressing herself against Erik.

"_Idiot boy. Fire that gun. Go on, fire." _Christine's eyes widened as Raoul pulled the trigger. She closed her eyes, anticipating the bang and pain. But nothing came.

"_Crap_." Raoul muttered. He smirked. "Well, at least there's one thing I know _will _work." He hit Christine around the head with the butt of the gun, knocking her out. Erik caught her and laid her down gently so her head lay in his lap as he brought the noose up over Raoul's neck. He pulled. "You bastard…" Raoul snarled. "I'll kill you…" he was cut off as his neck snapped from the tightening of the lasso. His body fell limply to the floor and Erik quickly commanded the driver to go, the carriage springing into action and travelling at an impossible speed to Erik's house.

**Chapter Fifteen**

Erik gently lay Christine on her bed, arranging her pillows so they were more comfortable, before settling down next to her in a chair nearby. He kept a close eye on her, never leaving her side nor taking his eyes off her.

After a few hours, she began to stir. He rose and went to her side, sitting carefully on the edge of the bed, taking her hand. "Christine…" he said softly.

"Erik…?" she opened her eyes and closed them again quickly. He stood up and blew out some of the candles, dimming the light so it wouldn't hurt her eyes. He sat back down next to her and took her hand again, feeling her forehead.

"Christine… how do you feel?" he asked, taking care to keep his voice down.

"I… my head…" she whispered thickly. He nodded.

"It will be alright in a while. And don't worry. Raoul won't hurt you again. Ever again." He said grimly. Her eyes flew open.

"What do you mean?"

"I killed him." He answered, watching for her reaction.

"Oh…" she breathed. She closed her eyes, taking a moment to collect herself. She whispered a few words which Erik could not catch before raising her head and opening her eyes.

"Why?" she asked softly. "Why him?"

"Christine, he would have killed you." Erik said softly.

"He would never." She murmured, slightly uncertain.

"He knocked you out cold." Erik pressed. "He was going to kill you."

"No."

"Yes." Erik went to her and took her in his arms. She forced her way out, glaring at him.

"How dare you!" He looked at her, confused.

"What…?"

"How dare you touch me after… after you…" her hand came forward and she hit him across the face. He recoiled from her touch, memories flashing in his face. His mother, hitting him. The gypsy man, hitting him. His only living relative, hitting then trying to kill him. Then, last but not least, Christine – the angelic betrayer. He stared at her, the woman who had melted the ice that had covered his heart over the years. Now, that heart had been broken, torn, and stamped on.

"Get out of here, Christine." He spoke coldly, his gaze fixed on her eyes. She took a step forward.

"I'm sorry… I…" he stepped away from her, back into the shadows. Back in the darkness which had shrouded his life for so long. Now, it seemed, he was doomed to repeat that same fate.

"Leave." He whispered, unsure how much longer he could control his anger.

"Erik I…"

"Don't." his voice was cold, his eyes chilling as he met her gaze. "Just go."

"But… I don't want-" he cut her off, angry.

"My God Christine… you are as selfish as the rest of your class! Why must life always be centred around what YOU want? Why is it inconceivable for someone to want something that might be against what you want?" he stared at her, seeing her for the first time in her true colours. "Get. Out." He said slowly. She shook her head, taking a step towards him. She reached out to him.

"Erik…" he caught her by her wrist, and gripped it tightly, bringing her to the ground from the pain he was causing. "Erik… please, you're hurting me…"

"And you think I give a damn about that! After all you have done and said to me? You think I care whether I break your wrist right now?" she began to weep, frightened. "Ah… you cry, Christine? That is good. That means you're afraid. You should be you know – I have murdered people. Who says I will not murder _you_?"

"You wouldn't…" she whispered. "Erik… please… I beg of you-" he twisted her wrist to the side and she cried out in pain. A cruel smile played on his lips.

"Cry, Christine… cry out for someone to help you. You know they won't come. By the time they do… you won't be here any more. So cry on, Christine. Your tears mean nothing to me."

"Erik… please… I beg you… for the proof of our love-" she was cut off by his manic laugh.

"The _proof of our love_!" he laughed. "Oh Christine, what love is this you speak of?" he let go of her, throwing her to the ground. "You, who never knew the meaning of love – you dare to plead in the name of love? You who played with hearts, you dare to even _speak_ of love?"

Christine bit her lip. Every word he had said was true… except… she did love him. "Erik… I… love you." She said softly, hesitantly. He laughed.

"Christine, you do not know the meaning of love! You say you love me… you said you loved your precious Vicomte!" he hit her, sending her to the ground once more. "Now, get out of my life and my house."

"Erik… please!" She begged, grabbing his hand.

"Get off me." He said, wrenching out of her grasp. He turned, and grabbed his cloak. He went to the door, opening it.

"Don't leave me here…" Christine said softly, tears in her eyes.

"Then come." He said, turning back to her. She slowly got up and went to him. She went almost to take his hand, but he moved before she could. "Come, Christine." He said, and led her back up to the ground.

When they reached the Rue Scribe entrance, Erik turned to her. "You have a choice. You can come with me and try to win back my love, or stay here." Deep inside he wanted her to stay with him, but he feared he answer would prove different.

Christine trembled. To stay here alone would be giving into her fears, making them real… she didn't know if she could do that. But to go with him… to live in darkness all her life and to live in an unloved life… could she really do that either? She bit her lip. "I…" she swallowed. "May I have a day to think?" she asked softly.

"Fine." Erik answered shortly. "I will take you back to your apartment." They travelled in silence. Christine watched as he drove off as soon as she stepped out of the door. It was only then that she allowed all the fear and emotions to overcome her.

"Raoul…" she whispered, breaking down on the ground. "Oh Raoul…" she cried.

"You have made your choice." She was stunned to see Erik looking down at her. "You choose to stay here." He said flatly.

"I…"

"Don't. Not one word." He added, as she went to speak again. "Goodbye, Christine." He turned and walked off, leaving Christine alone. Alone…

She tried to pull herself together, forcing herself to go inside the apartment. She sat down heavily on a stool and buried her head in her hands. She began to cry again, the realisation that Raoul was really and truly gone and wasn't coming back had hit her. And now, when before she had two men in her life, now there was no one. She was alone once more. Once a Prima Dona, now a nobody. Life was cruel, as Christine Daae was beginning to realise.

If only she hadn't started to play such a dangerous game. Erik would still be her angel, her mentor, and nothing else. And Raoul… she stifled a sob. Raoul would still be alive, with her now. How wrong she had been about everything. But Christine refused to give up life completely – even so. She _would_ carry on… no matter what life threw at her, no matter how hard it tried to rip her already shattered soul to shreds.

Christine stood up, drying her tears for the last time. Yes – she would live on. No matter what.


End file.
